Goodbye, Prongs, Old Friend
by Kinelea
Summary: Sirius has a crush on the misfit of the school who his friends hate. PG13 for swearing and romance later. don't own gemini or this title. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own the marauders or any of the Harry Potter characters. The prologue can't happen, i know, but I just thought it was kind of good to put it in. Don't be mad at me if I got the teachers wrong either, please.

Goodbye, Prongs, old friend

Prologue

Sirius sighed as he mounted the stairs to the room where he kept Buckbeak. The hippogriff was his only companion in this gloomy house. He hated this place and everything it reminded him of. 

Sirius reached Buckbeak's room as he thought of Harry. He was becoming quite a remarkable wizard, his 16-year old godson. 

" Oh, James, if you could only see him now." Sirius muttered sadly as he entered Buckbeak's room. 

The hippogriff studied Sirius with one eye for a moment before returning to the remains of his afternoon meal. 

Sirius walked to a corner of the room and sank to the floor. 

" He's so much like you were, James. From the hair to the glasses. I wish you were here, Prongs, old friend, so you could watch him grow."

Sirius closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Images of James and their days at school drifted back to him. Subconsciously, a smile slid onto Sirius' face as he thought of all the trouble he, James, Remus and Peter had gotten into. Those had been good days. The quidditch games, the pranks, the constant bickering between Lily and James. 

With these memories came his sixth year at Hogwarts. The best and worst year of his life...

Chapter One

" James. James, wake up."

Sirius' whispers broke into James' dream, forcing him to wake up. 

" What?" He mumbled, grumpily, without opening his eyes.

" Get up, James. I wanna' show you something." 

James finally opened his eyes to see a blurry Sirius looking down on him, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

James fumbled for his glasses as Sirius moved on to wake Remus and Peter. 

" What's this about, Padfoot?" Asked Peter, sitting up and stifling a yawn. 

" Just wait, Wormtail, you'll see." Replied Sirius, from the corner of the room. 

With Sirius urging them to hurry, Peter, Remus and James dressed and pulled on heavy cloaks. 

When they were dressed, Sirius ushered them out of the dormitory and into the common room. He didn't stop there. He continued out of the common room and into the hallway. 

" Where's he taking us?" James asked Remus as they followed Sirius through the deserted halls of the school. 

Lupin shrugged.

James suddenly remembered that Sirius hadn't been on the Hogwarts Express the day before. He caught up with his friend and asked,

" How come you weren't on the train?" 

The four walked through a patch of moonlight as another grin danced over Sirius' lips. 

" I'm about to show you, Prongs." He replied, pushing open the large front doors. 

James wasn't satisfied with this answer but decided to just wait and see what was going to happen.

They stepped out into the chill September air and Sirius started towards the edge of The Forbidden Forest.

" You're not taking us in there, are you, Padfoot?" Asked Peter, nervously, as they drew ever closer.

" No, Wormtail, you'll see when we get there." Sirius replied, over his shoulder. 

James and Remus exchanged confused looks as Peter swallowed hard. 

Why won't he tell us what's going on? He's never this cryptic. Thought James, as he followed his friend. 

They reached the edge of The Forbidden Forest and Sirius turned to face them, a smug look on his handsome face. 

" I am gonna' show you something very cool, my friends, just wait here." 

With that, he disappeared into the forest. 

" Sirius!!!!" Shouted James, but there was no response. 

For several tense moments, the three friends waited. 

Suddenly, they heard a low rumbling sound that grew to a machine-like roar from somewhere above the center of the forest and Lupin exclaimed,

" Look, there! I think it's Sirius!" 

James looked up and saw a large black form speeding towards them. It zoomed over their heads and James realised, in astonishment, that it was a huge motorbike. 

It landed a few feet away and Remus, James and Peter ran over to it. Sirius sat astride the bike, beaming. 

" Where did you get this?!!!" Asked an awestruck Remus as James circled the machine.

" I did a favor for a guy I met in Diagon Alley and this was what he gave me in return." Replied Sirius, proudly.

" What kind of favor?" Asked Peter, curiously.

" That's not important, Wormtail. You guys want a ride?" Sirius offered, smoothly changing the subject.

They all cheered.

" Only two of us can comfortably fit on this thing so I'll have to take you guys in turns. Who's first?" 

James responded and jumped on behind Sirius. Sirius revved the engine, then they were off. They flew up high and James shouted in excitement. The bike swerved and dove and spun in the air as Remus and Peter watched from the ground. 

After a while, Sirius landed the bike, James climbed off and Remus climbed on. The same kind of thing ensued. 

It was when Sirius was heading back to the group with Peter that they were caught. 

" 'Ey! What are you kids doin' out 'ere?" Shouted the voice of Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts. 

He stood in front of his hut, holding a lantern. 

Sirius landed the bike and Peter hurriedly scrambled off. Sirius climbed off more slowly and faced the hulking figure of Hagrid.

" Hello, Hagrid. I was just, uh, showing James, Remus and Peter my new motorbike." Explained Sirius, calmly.

Hagrid chuckled.

" Well, if that's all then. 'Ave fun, boys."

He clapped Sirius on the shoulder then trudged back over to his hut. Sirius heard three breaths being let out explosively and he smiled. He was about to turn back to his friends when he noticed a shape out of the corner of his eye. The moonlight caught her wings as she soared and landed gracefully on the grass. 

Sirius watched, breathtaken, as she moved through the grass and back towards the castle. She was beautiful. The moonlight fell upon her slender figure and the chill breeze blew her black hair back from her heart shaped face. She was Gemini Harris, the angel of Hogwarts and of Sirius' heart. 

" Padfoot. Padfoot, what are you staring at?" Came James' voice, from somewhere behind Sirius. 

Reluctantly, Sirius turned away from Gemini and back to his friends. 

" Nothing. I was just thinking about-the bike." Sirius lied.

His friends all shot him suspicious looks but said nothing. Sirius glanced back over his shoulder but Gemini was gone. 

The four of them spent another hour riding the bike then Sirius took it back to the Forest and they went to bed. 


End file.
